


Talk Science to me

by DepressingGreenie



Series: Tiny Reverse Bang 2020 [5]
Category: Avengers Academy (Video Game)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, M/M, Mutual Pining, Oblivious Tony Stark, Pining, Pining Steve Rogers, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Steve Rogers is a little shit, Studying, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:01:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25715476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DepressingGreenie
Summary: Steve likes it when Tony gets all riled up about science.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Tiny Reverse Bang 2020 [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1836148
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122
Collections: 2020 Cap/Iron Man Tiny Reverse Bang





	Talk Science to me

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [On Planet 9](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25139398) by [Selofain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selofain/pseuds/Selofain). 



> **Code Name:** Silver ~ (Round 3)

“But that’s just a theory. Right?” Steve says, biting back his grin, knowing exactly what reaction that would get from Tony.

Tony sputtered, his face going bright red. “Just a theory?” Tony croaked. “This is science, that’s not what ‘theory’ means.”

“I’m just saying.” Steve says, leaning back in his chair. “I try to avoid eating foods that have chemicals in it.” The corners of Steve’s lips start twitching upwards dangerously. He bites down hard on the inside of cheeks to keep himself from grinning like he wants to.

Tony makes a small choking noise, tossing his arms about wildly as if trying to catch what he wants to say from the air. “Everything is a chemical, Steve!” Tony says.

‘Got him’ Steve thinks to himself. He widens his eyes, trying to make himself look as innocent as he could manage. “But what about that organic stuff?” he asks.

Tony’s face goes blank. “You keep using that word. I do not think it means what you think it means.” Tony says.

Steve has to try hard to keep himself from laughing at the quote. He couldn’t lose this now. He’s so close, he can feel it. “Maybe, maybe not.” He says “But I do know that organic is natural, so it's gotta be good for me.”

“SO IS CYANIDE! SO IS POISON, STEVE!” Tony shouts, looking appalled.

“Well, I’ll obviously not gonna go around drinking cyanide. I’m talking food, Tony. What has cyanide have to do with anything?”

“It’s all chemistry, Steve!” Tony cries. “Science.”

“To you”

Tony goes still. And Steve has to wonder for a terrible moment if he’d actually gone and broken Tony.

With a sharp intake of breath Tony spins around on his heal, grabbing one of the chalks from the chalk board. Steve breathes out a small sigh of relief.

Tony briskly cleared off the board of all the notes on Planet 9 to give Steve a lesson on food chemistry.

Steve pushed his notebooks aside and rested his head in his hands. Tony was too deep into his rant to pay Steve much mind, so Steve family allowed himself to smile softly at Tony. The guy really was stunning when he got so passionate about science.

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a rough week so didn't look into planet 9 like I was going to. I didn't feel up to it. But I came up with this idea and thought it was pretty cute. 
> 
> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
